


I've Never Told My Dad About Us

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mention of Claudia Stilinski, Suicide, mention of Derek Hale, mention of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People die and Stiles' heart may not be able to handle it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Told My Dad About Us

_I've never told my dad about us._

He’s dead now and I’ll never have the chance to sit with him in the living room with a cup of really hot coffee and tell him about the butterflies in my stomach when I wake up beside you and the smile on your face even if it’s way too early to be awake because it’s never too early to be with you.

I’ll never tell him how we met and how much I disliked you back then and how much you disliked me back and all the things that made us fall in love anyway.

He’ll never invite you over to watch a game and have a beer and open the family photo albums, not to embarrass me, just to share sweet memories.

He’ll never tell you he trusts you to create more of those happy memories with me.

He’ll never meet you as my plus one, my better half, my whatever you would have wanted me to call you.

He’ll never walk me down the aisle.

_I've never told my dad about us._

You’ve been dead long before him and I’ll never have the chance to tell him why I cried. All those nights. All those mornings. All those days I told him I was spending time at a friend’s home and I wasn’t even lying I just didn’t mention my friend was you and you were dead and your home was a graveyard.

_I 've never told my dad about us._

He’ll meet you on the other side and I need to believe there’s another side, now more than ever. I already did before because there’s no way my mom was just ashes and now you’ll meet them without me and I’ll be alone on Christmas Eve and your presents will stay unopened, unlike my wrists because there’s no way I’m spending one more year without you all.

_I've never told my dad about us._

I’m never doing that mistake again.

The faster my blood scatters on your tombstone the sooner I start spending every minute of every hour telling my dad about us.

**Author's Note:**

> I often struggle when it comes to choosing between present perfect and simple past, so if I'm wrong, you can tell me (nicely, of course! )


End file.
